My Knight in Shining Armour
by Liquid Aurora
Summary: Nalu one-shot. One day, Lucy is cornered into an alleyway by a man and Natsu saves her.


**Hey! I'm back! I decided to try and write a one-shot. Originally, I got the idea from my friend, jellal98erza, who wanted me to write the story about my other friend, Loric and Proud 6. After I finished it, I decided to change it a bit to make it Nalu, so here it is!**

**This story is written in Lucy's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

I backed into the empty alleyway, eyes darting frantically. The man before me sneered.

'Any last words, Lucy Heartfilia?' He asked, brandishing a knife at me.

I squeaked in fright. Glancing at the busy street ahead, I wondered how no-one noticed this. Silently, I prayed, please, please let someone save me. Please.

'Then let's get this over with,' he said, an evil smirk made it's way up her face.

I try to slip into the door beside me, but a cold hand grabs me. Pulling me away from escape.

'This is the end, Lucy,' a hoarse voice whispers into my ear. I shiver, his breath smells of alcohol and cigarettes. He was definitely drunk. Playfully, he licked my ear, making me freeze from fright. I felt the cold blade of her dagger dig into my throat.

Maybe this really was the end.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, pounding on the concrete.

'Let her go!' A voice yelled.

I saw a boy in front of me, anger evident in his eyes.

'Let her go,' he repeated, glaring at him in anger.

'Natsu...,' I whispered weakly.

'Make me,' the man sneered.

Natsu growled lowly, before sending a flying punch at the man's jaw. He dodged, and sent a punch to his stomach. Natsu fell back, coughing out blood.

'I said, let her go!' He yelled, sending another punch towards her. His fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

The man got up, and ran towards Natsu. Natsu sent a kick towards him, but he dodged nimbly and kept running. That's when I realised. He wasn't heading towards Natsu, he was heading towards me.

Quickly, he unsheathed her knife, and held it to my neck.

'Stop,' she panted, 'Or she goes.'

Natsu froze, staring helplessly at me.

I felt a pang in my heart, 'Run,' I whispered weakly, 'Run and save yourself.'

'Never!' He screamed back, 'I'd rather die, then leave you.'

Tears welled up in my eyes, 'Natsu...'

'So,' the man interrupted, 'Any last words Heartfilia?' He asked.

'Yes,' I replied, gathering all my strength I stared right into his cold, empty eyes, 'You do know who I am right?'

He laughed maniacally, 'Of course! The heir to the Heartfilia throne. Bandits all around you want your pretty little head,' he said, the cold blade pressed deeper into my throat, releasing a small trickle of blood.

He looked at the blood with a satisfied smirk.

I heard Natsu growl at him, baring his teeth angrily.

'You're wrong,' I replied, trying to stop my shaking knees, 'I'm not the heir to the Heartfilia throne. I threw that title away ages ago. Or did you not know?'

He looked slightly taken aback, the insult wiping the smirk off his face.

His reaction gave me confidence, I held up my hand, showing him my pink Fairy Tail mark.

'I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail,' I continued, 'The one guild you never want to mess with.'

Startled, his knife ever so slightly moved downwards, away from my vulnerable neck.

Natsu took this moment to attack. He sent a kick to her stomach, making him fall onto the pavement, unconscious.

Natsu walks towards me, 'You okay?' He asks

I try to stand up, but find that I twisted my ankle when I was running away from him. Instead, I fall. Cringing, I wait until I hit the concrete, but instead, warm, muscular arms wrap around me. Holding me still.

'So warm...' I mumbled quietly.

I expected Natsu to say something about me being weird, but instead, a pair of lips fall onto mine, gently caressing them. It only lasted for a moment, before leaving them again.

'Come on,' he said, looking away, with a blush tinting his cheeks, he bit his lip nervously, 'I'll carry you.'

He picks me up bridle style and heads towards my apartment.

I lean into him, sleep slowly taking over me.

'I love you Natsu,' I whisper quietly. Hoping that he didn't hear it, but at the same time, hoping he did.

He doesn't reply, but I see the happy smile on his face.

I blush from embarrassment, digging my face into his shoulder to hide it from him. A part of me is disappointed, he didn't reply, but the other part feels relieved. It felt as if a huge weight had lifted off my shoulders.

Finally, we arrived at my apartment, and he placed me gently onto the bed

The last thing I hear, is his soft voice whispering his reply.

'I love you too, Luce.'

I feel his body press into my back, his strong arms wrapping around me protectively. Keeping me safe.

He was my knight in shining armour, I was his princess.

* * *

**And that's all! Please review. If you find anything I could improve on please tell me, it was my first time writing a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
